igriffinfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Chris Griffin
Christopher Cross "Chris" Griffin è il secondogenito della Famiglia Griffin . Ha 13 anni nelle prime tre stagioni, mentre dichiara di averne 14 in "Giochi di ruolo". Sembra essere cresciuto solo di un anno nel corso del programma, quando ad esempio Meg è cresciuta di tre anni. In The Real Live Griffins, in "Quindici minuti di vergogna", viene interpretato da Philip Seymour Hoffman. Chris è doppiato da Seth Green. Comunque, l'attore non è stato preso per quel ruolo fino all'episodio Pilota. Per quello, Seth MacFarlane diede la voce al personaggio di Chris, dando un tono di voce più basso e profondo rispetto a quello dato da Green. Personalità Sebbene non sia il più intelligente della famiglia, appare sempre coerente nei suoi ragionamenti, e fa ottime osservazioni parlando di film con Carl. Chris riesce a gestire i più classici problemi adolescenziali, come l'acne, le ragazze e la scuola. Chris è noto per prendersi molto sul serio, specialmente sul peso. Appunto per questo, nel DVD della prima stagione viene detto che Chris "non farebbe del male a una mosca, a meno che non atterri sul suo hot dog". Venne soprannominato alla nascita "Bimbo elefantiaco". Sarebbe anche pronto a fare qualcosa di drastico come convertirsi all'ebraismo per migliorare a scuola, specialmente in matematica. Credeva che i suoi voti bassi in matematica fossero causati dall'essersi una volta solleticato il cervello infilandosi un bambolotto rappresentante un soldato col fucile su per il naso, ed essersi bucato accidentalmente un lobo. A Chris piace inoltre disegnare, e riuscì quasi a diventare un artista di successo a New York, ma fallì quando rifiutò di separarsi dalla famiglia. Chris, come suo padre, è obeso, ha un basso Quoziente Intellettivo, e non ha una parvenza di buon senso; nonostante queste premesse, in "Tutto accadde in una scuola" Brian si riferisce alla classe di Chris come intelligente, prima di andare a insegnare a una classe di sostegno. Inoltre, in vari episodi gli vengono attribuiti vari talenti, come l'abilità artistica, e un'approfondita conoscenza di film e attori televisivi. Sia lui che Peter dimostrarono dimestichezza nell'uso del Linguaggio dei Segni. A volte, entra in scena con sorprendenti riflessioni su temi non immediati, come quando da a Peter e Lois un'accurata spiegazione degli effetti e gli svantaggi dell'uso della marijuana. Ha anche dimostrato grande facilità ad adattarsi a nuovi contesti socio-culturali. Per esempio, quando la famiglia dovette trasferirsi a Londra, in Inghilterra, in "Il grande giocatore", Chris era l'unico in famiglia che poté comprendere rapidamente l'accento inglese. Chris appare spesso ingenuo e irreprensibile, tuttavia quando Peter e Lois si stavano prendendo a pugni in "Arma letale", Chris tifava per Peter, incitandolo a "farle il culo!" Inoltre, in La storia segreta di Stewie Griffin, quando Lois e Peter stavano cercando di stare un po' da soli, i figli fraintendono la scena, scambiandola per una lotta, e Chris dice "Non so per cosa si stanno picchiando, ma credo che papone sta vincendo. Vai papone!" In una running gag, Chris è spesso tormentato da una scimmia cattiva che vive nel suo armadio, ma con la quale ha fatto pace, prima che questa si trasferisse nell'armadio di Jake Tucker in "Hannah Banana". In "Emissione impossibile", si scopre che Chris è nato "per sbaglio", a causa di un preservativo bucato. Peter e Lois sporsero dunque denuncia alla compagnia che li produceva (con successo) e con il risarcimento ottenuto comprarono la casa in cui vivono attualmente. In "La figlia di Peter", Lois disse di aver bevuto e fumato molto quando era incinta di Chris per avere un aborto spontaneo, ma che si fermò a metà della gravidanza. Questo potrebbe spiegare la stupidità di Chris, e le sue altre anomalie. Inoltre, in "Pene d'amor perduto" si viene a sapere che Chris ha un pene di dimensione abnorme. Anche se viene trattato meglio di Meg, è Chris quello che più deve sopportare i "colpi di genio" e la sconsideratezza di Peter, dato che spesso lo rifiuta per altri bambini o per sé stesso, oppure lo accusa di essere fastidioso. A differenza di Peter, Chris non sembra odiare così tanto Meg, e sebbene tra i due sembra a volte esserci una "silenziosa" rivalità, si rispettano vicendevolmente. In generale Chris è di modi gentili e amichevoli, ma nasconde un lato più rude, che viene fuori quando altri lo fanno arrabbiare, ad esempio in "Peter all'arrembaggio", quando insulta Joe Swanson perché è handicappato, e colpisce Brian con una sedia solo per poter tornare dal veterinario e vedere la ragazza che lo ha mollato. Un altro esempio lo troviamo in "Andiamo a vivere insieme", quando Brian torna a casa dopo essere stato mollato da Jillian, e senza una ragione precisa Chris gli dice "Bentornato a casa, sacco di pulci!" In "Come non pagare le tasse", Chris arriva a un passo dal convertirsi al Giudaismo, dopo che Peter che gli ebrei sono più intelligenti e di successo. Lois si precipita al bar mitzvah di Chris e interrompe la cerimonia, facendoli poi inseguire da una folla di ebrei inferociti. In "Questioni di fede" si scopre però che Chris era già ebreo. Rapporto con la famiglia Chris has the closest relationship with his father Peter Griffin. However, in "The Son Also Draws" and "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" he seems a bit afraid that he doesn't live up to his father's expectations. He and Peter enjoy competing, even though Chris almost always loses to his dad. In "He's Too Sexy for His Fat", Chris seems more upset with his father than other episodes, due to Peter getting much more physically fit compared to the fat Chris. In a few episodes including those listed above, Peter does seem disappointed or ignorant to Chris. Chris seems attracted to his own mother in several episodes. In Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, he even seems turned on to a lesbian conversation his mother has with him. In "E. Peterbus Unum", he also passes Meg a note in their home school that he thinks "Mrs. Griffin" is hot and in "Model Misbehavior" where he says that he'll masturbate to pictures of her. In "Bigfat", he kissed Lois, declaring that he didn't want to live by society's rules. In early seasons, Chris has a sibling rivalry with his older sister Meg Griffin, which Peter and Lois often get frequently annoyed of. Later on, however, he and Meg seem to start bonding, which Meg seems to like. In other episodes, such as "Stew-Roids", their rivalry is brought up again. Chris seems to be the only member of the family besides Brian who is completely aware of Stewie being an evil genius. Despite this, Chris seems to enjoy Stewie's company, although he is often the guinea pig to Stewie's experiments although he usually doesn't know it. Chris is often shown to be hostile toward Brian. in "North by North Quahog", he even yells at Brian and tells him that he has no soul which seems to upset Brian. In "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High", he gets angry at Brian who is at the time, his substitute teacher for giving him an "F", then eggs his house with Peter despite the fact that they live together. In "Untitled Griffin Family History", he yells out that he hates Brian, and in "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)", he openly calls Brian an "Asshole" for no reason other than to make fun of him with the other members of the family. In "Long John Peter", he also hits Brian with a chair which gives Brian two black eyes, several broken bones, and bends his nose to the right just so he can bring him to the vet to see his ex-girlfriend. Although he seems to care a bit for Brian. Orientamento sessuale While possessing incomplete-at-best sexual knowledge. In "Love Thy Trophy", Chris is convinced babies come from the Child Welfare Office. In several episodes, he demonstrates a compelling interest in girls such as in "To Love and Die in Dixie", Chris shows a romantic interest in a girl named Barbara. Later in the episode when he and his family are exiled to the South, he meets and befriends a person named Sam, who later kisses him despite being a boy. Confused about the kiss, he confronts Sam, who's revealed to be a girl dressed in guy clothes. After talking to Sam, Chris feels opened enough to express his feelings for her. He felt nervous about talking to her, she suggested to him that he should pretend she was a male, and Chris happily agrees to making out. In "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives", he is attracted to a student named Alyssa, who is a young Republican. Chris becomes a Young Republican because Alyssa offers to let him touch her breasts. In "Jungle Love", Chris runs away to South America to escape the bullying at school and joins the Peace Corps. He gets the entire tribe, whom he's staying with, to dance. By doing this Chris married the Chief's daughter, Loka although he had to leave her behind at the insistence of his parents and after he reveals himself to be a freshman in high school. In "Long John Peter" Chris falls in love with a vet intern named Anna, who he asks out. Their relationship goes well until Chris follows Peter's advice to put her down on a date to make progress, but Anna breaks up with him instead. At the end of the episode, they kiss and get back together. He is often harassed by his neighbor, Herbert, an elderly pedohebephile http://www.dsm5.org/ProposedRevisions/Pages/proposedrevision.aspx?rid=186#. However, Chris always seems to evade Herbert's advances. In "Play It Again, Brian", Chris finally confronts Herbert by blatantly asking him "Are you a pedophile?" In "Running Mates", "E. Peterbus Unum", and "Model Misbehavior", Chris describes his mother Lois as sexually attractive. In "FOX-y Lady", Chris defended Meg's position on Handi-Quacks by saying that "she's kinda hot". Chris also comments openly about masturbation in several gags in "Running Mates", "The Fat Guy Strangler" and "Barely Legal". However, in "Holy Crap", grandfather Francis Griffin accuses Chris of masturbating when he was really just defecating by telling him that was he was doing in the bathroom was morally wrong and God can see it. He spends the rest of the episode holding in his waste until Peter lets him "defy" his grandfather. In "And the Wiener is...", it is discovered that Chris has a bigger penis than Peter. When Chris and Peter are in a sauna, Peter asks Chris whats wrong with his leg, only to figure out himself and say "Oh my God that's not your leg!" Chris is known to masturbate on Thursdays, according to "Barely Legal". Connie DiMico, a girl Meg's age, who is the self-described "most popular girl" at James Woods Regional High School, asks Chris out in "Stew-Roids". She does so under the premise that she had already exhausted her dating relationships with all the popular boys and now, left with just the "unpopular" boys, promises to convert him into a suave, popular student. Connie had intended the relationship to be temporary, but she and Chris quickly hit it off and become a serious couple. At a party at the Griffins' house that weekend, Chris breaks off the relationship, having found interest in two other girls he had been kissing and unwittingly teaching Connie a lesson in dating others simply to further her own status. Paure He was tormented by the Evil Monkey that used to live in his closet, but now become friends in "Hannah Banana". He is also in the habit of fearing seniors due to their history of paddling him. He even has nightmares of how Meg killed his other sister. Parenti Vedi: Lista di antenati Griffin e Pewterschmidt, Famiglia Griffin Note *Chris' full name, Christopher Cross Griffin, is an homage to the singer-songwriter who goes by the same name. *Chris' birthday is February 8th as according to "German Guy", which is also Seth Green's birthday. *He is the only Griffin not playable in the Family Guy video game. *Chris is the only blond in the Griffin Family. *In The Cleveland Show episode "Our Gang" Chris appears in a gag very similar to "Brian Goes Back to College". He falls through the ceiling of Cleveland's house and says "Hi Cleveland." and Cleveland replies "Go back to Quahog." and he says "OK.". *According to Lois in "Emission Impossible", she and Peter were using a condom the night he was conceived, but it broke, they were also able to sue the company, which got them their house. *He, along with Stewie, are the only ones who haven't been put in prison yet. *He was called an elephant child in a newspaper article in "He's Too Sexy for His Fat" when he was born due to his enormous size. *Chris masturbates frequently as a running gag on the show culminating in "German Guy" when Lois became concerned that the washing machine was pregnant from cleaning Chris' blankets. In "Barely Legal" he explained that he masturbates every Thursday. In "New Kidney in Town", Peter states that Red Bull is strong stuff and we see Chris' penis on fire implying he drank Red-Bull too, and masturbated so fast enough to burn him. *When Joe starts to look for new friends after Peter, Mort and Quagmire burn down Goldman's Pharmacy in "Burning Down the Bayit", Peter notes the Chris is a bit scared of Joe as he thinks of him as a Transformer that broke halfway through. en:Chris Griffin Categoria:Famiglia Griffin Categoria:Personaggi ebrei Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Ex Antagonisti